Marca de Amor
by Sanwitoop Cullen
Summary: Entonces él se rió, ella se asombro, nunca le escuchó reirse de esa manera tan relajada. "No me digas q es tu primera vez" rió más por lo bajo. "¿Seria algo malo?" dijo ella con las mejillas infladas. "No nada de malo" susurró en el oido. "Es perfecto"
1. Chapter 1

Marca de Amor

Inuyasha

Inuyasha & Kagome

Capitulo 1…El bar la Shikon

ÉPOCA FEUDAL

Una pequeña niña con el cabello hasta los hombros, color azabaches, ojos chocolates, y un traje de sacerdotisa pequeño, jugueteaba con su gatita youkai Kirara, a la vista de sus padres, Inu-Kareshi, un inu-youkai alto, con el cabello atado en una coleta baja de color café claro, muy claro, casi de color rubio, ojos claros, y su armadura negra, y su madre, una mujer de mediana estatura, vestida de sacerdotisa, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos chocolates muy profundos, y un cuerpo muy bien curvado. Si así es, esa pequeña era su hija, su pequeña _hanyou Kagome._

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Dos pequeños, un youkai, y un hanyou, peleaban "amistosamente", eran hermanos, ambos tenían el cabello platinado, y ojos color ámbar, aunque el mayor, era visiblemente mas serio q su hermano. Sus padres los miraban, Inu-No-Taisho, y una princesa hermosa, humana, llamada Izayoi.

ÉPOCA ACTUAL

"Papá, seguro q no quieres ir hoy al bar?" preguntó una chica hermosa, de aparentemente unos 24 años.

"Ohh, vamos Kag, estoy seguro q podrás hacerte cargo del bar esta noche por tu viejo y pobre anciano padre" respondió un hombre medio canoso y ojos café claros.

"Uhm…entonces si voy a estar a cargo…puedo despedir a Kikyou?" esta vez estaba esperanzada de q la respuesta fuera un rotundo SI!

"No" contestó el muy seguro y secamente.

"Pe…pero porque papá! Sabes q es odiosa y engreída y y y y una chica fácil" chilló intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre.

"Si, pero esa chica fácil deja muy buen dinero hija, necesitas aprender a tolerar a la gente si quieres llegar a ser exitosa cachorra" dijo su "pobre, viejo y anciano" padre.

"Ushh… bueno por lo menos estará Sango, nos vemos en la mañana papá" se despidió ella corriendo hasta su auto.

"Cuidate… _mi cachorra"_ susurró al viento el hombre.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"Inuyasha anda vamos, hombre mi muchacho!!, desde la borrachera que te diste con Miroku ya no has salido" comentó animadamente Inu-Taisho.

"Papá, eso fue ayer, y aun traigo un poco de resaca" contestó desanimadamente un joven de unos 25 años.

" Que poco aguante muchacho!!" se burló su progenitor.

"Fhe! Y a donde quieres ir viejo?" dijo poniéndole un poco más de atención a su padre.

"Viejo tu suegro, y quiero q vayamos al Bar la Shikon, es uno de los bares más famosos, tienen una cantante exuberante y y y…"

"Es de tu amigo Inu-Kareshi no?" completó Inuyasha.

"Si" contestó el animadamente

"Papá, esa cantante exuberante no es una chica llamada Kikyou?" preguntó aparentando ser casual.

"Si, la conoces?" preguntó Inu-Taisho interesado.

"No, vamos entonces viejo" dijo burlándose de su padre, quien solo frunció el ceño y lo seguía.

"Oye e invita a Miroku hijo! Ese muchacho me cae muy bien!" comentó animadamente Inu-Taisho, mientras llegaba al auto.

"Si si, sube al auto" finalizó la discusión Inuyasha.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"Kagome!! Hola amiga, como has estado!?" saludó alegremente Sango a su amiga y confidente Kagome, quien se encargaba diariamente del bar del señor Higurashi. (n/a: el papi de Kag se llama Inu-Kareshi Higurashi, naaa q lindo no??)

"Bien bien Sanwis, hoy nos haremos cargo las dos juntas del bar!!" contestó animadamente Kagome mientras observaba el lugar. "Wow, es temprano y esto ya agarró ambiente verdad??"

"Kagome, no es temprano, son las 11:25 de la noche, y Kikyou debería de estar zorreando ahorita, por si no lo has notado, los clientes están muy irritados" preguntó Sango un poco angustiada al ver y escuchar a los clientes q aclamaban ver a la estrellita del bar.

"Tienes el número de Kikyou?" preguntó la pelinegra.

"Mira es este" y le dio el número pasándole el teléfono inalámbrico del bar. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos… "Hola?" respondió una voz de mujer

"Kikyou, soy Kagome, llevas una hora de retraso para trabajar, por si no lo sabías, _querida"_

"Ah hola Kagome, no podré ir hoy a trabajar, estoy enferma, _querida _cof cof" dijo haciendo una muy falsa imitación de tos. Oh por kami-sama, a quien pretendía engañar esta mujer? Osea, si no quería ir a trabajar no era necesario q se fingiera enferma, con ese –cof, cof- hasta un sordo se daría cuenta de q estaba fingiendo.

"Uuuu pobre Kikii… en serio nena? Pues…MUERETE!!" colgó abruptamente el teléfono Kagome, muy, muy pero muy molesta, le molestaban las personas falsas y mentirosas, y Kikyou era una de ellas, es por eso de su antipatía ante ella.

"Maldición, ahora q haremos Sango?" cuestionó Kagome a su castaña amiga.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"Buenas noches señores, mesa para dos?" preguntó una linda señorita pelirroja de ojos verdes vestida de mesera, aunq en realidad era como la recepcionista del bar.

"Para tres por favor preciosa y… a propósito, no te gustaría tener un bello hijito conmigo?" Miroku Houshi, acababa de llegar al bar donde su amigo Inuyasha, lo había invitado a beber una copa. Cuando bajó de su auto recién estacionado, vio a los Taisho, padre e hijo menor, en la entrada del bar, más le había gustado ver a esa linda pelirroja. Ahora q los había alcanzado en la entrada, no pudo reprimir esa usual y atrevida pregunta al ver a la chica de la entrada.

"Etto…ehm…en…entonces, mesa para tres verdad?" Ayame, q es como se llamaba esa chica, se impresionó ante la atrevida propuesta de aquel ojiazul.

"Miroku!! Mi muchacho tu siempre tan bromista y juguetón con las damitas!!" saludó Inu-Taisho al recién llegado. "Y si jovencita, mesa para tres por favor" dijo ahora refiriéndose a Ayame.

"De verdad este hombre es mi papá? Y este mi amigo? No seré adoptado?" pensaba internamente Inuyasha mientras observaba a su padre y amigo caminar por donde los guiaba la chica.

Ayame los guiaba hacia el interior del bar, hacia una mesa para cuatro personas, la única q se veía vacía en ese enorme lugar. El bar estaba a media luz, habían unas 25 o 30 mesas todas y cada una de ellas repletas de gente, mayormente hombres quienes exigían ver a su artista predilecta, -Kishio- a pá nombrecito artístico de Kikyou, pero era Kikyou, así q era comprensible.

"Les ofrezco algo de tomar?" ofreció amablemente Ayame.

"Si, tres whiskys linda" respondió el mayor de los hombres "Enseguida se los traigo, con permiso señores" Ayame se retiró hacia la barra para llevar los tragos, se los llevó y volvió a su lugar en la barra.

"QUEREMOS VER A KISHIO!!" gritó un hombre de una de las mesas.

"SII!! QUE SALGA KISHIO!!" pidió otro. Después todos los demás clientes armaron un escándalo, y en eso estaban cuando de pronto el telón negro con dorado se abrió, y dejó ver a Sango, vestida elegante y provocativamente, un vestido rojo corto, sin mangas ni tirantes, con una coleta alta q recogía todo su largo y castaño cabello, y una pluma blanca prendida de su cabello, con tacones altos, daba la bienvenida a los clientes por su presencia. Además de hacer una mención especial a sus amigas, en especial a Rin, por su cumpleaños, ya q habían ido a celebrarlo, estaba muy bien acompañada de un hombre muy apuesto, con el cabello largo y plateado, vestido de forma casual pero elegante, tenía una marca de media luna en su frente además de otras en sus mejillas, tomado de la mano de Rin.

Miroku e Inu-No estaban boquiabiertos, Inuyasha estaba sereno observando la situación, el ya sabía q su querido hermano mayor había sido –marcado- con una linda inu-youkai muy agradable e inteligente, cuyos poderes eran leer mentes, (n/a: si estas se dejan) y ser susceptible a las emociones de las personas, es otras palabras, si las personas a su alrededor estaban felices, en ella era multiplicado por diez veces, y si estaban molestas, en ella era mejor alejarse o terminarías en el hospital o en una caja diez metros bajo tierra.

Inuyasha conocía a Rin porque por un tiempo, fue su secretaria en la oficina donde trabaja, en una empresa de padre. Le extrañó de sobremanera que ella hubiera sido marcada con su hermano, porque ella es alegre, parlanchina, inteligente, divertida, un poco distraída, buena amiga, y una excelente secretaria. En cambio su hermano es muy serio, tan serio q a veces creía q estaba amargado, muy inteligente, suspicaz, sereno, calculador, centrado y un jefe muy exigente, así q, como era posible q se atrajeran, y fueran marcadas como parejas para TODA SU VIDA?


	2. Marcados? parte 1

Marca de Amor

Inuyasha

Inu&Kag Este capitulo está enterito dedicado a mi santa tia Mabel, osease Anthe 2008, disfrutelo tia!!

Capitulo 2 Marcada, Marcado… Marcados? Parte 1

Inuyasha conocía a Rin porque por un tiempo, fue su secretaria en la oficina donde trabaja, en una empresa de padre. Le extrañó de sobremanera que ella hubiera sido marcada con su hermano, porque ella es alegre, parlanchina, inteligente, divertida, un poco distraída, buena amiga, y una excelente secretaria.

En cambio su hermano es muy serio, tan serio q a veces creía q estaba amargado, muy inteligente, suspicaz, sereno, calculador, centrado y un jefe muy exigente, así q, como era posible q se atrajeran, y fueran marcadas como parejas para TODA SU VIDA?

En fin, su padre le había explicado cuando tenía 16 años (humanamente hablando) que una marca única, aparecería en uno de sus brazos cuando encontrara a la hembra y compañera adecuada para él, ésta jamás se borraría, y aparecería también en ella.

La de su hermano Sesshomaru y su amiga Rin era una espada con cuatro medias lunas alrededor de la espada. Rin le dijo q cuando la marca apareció sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo, de pies a cabeza y de cabeza a pies, Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero veía asesinamente a todo aquel que se le acercara demasiado a Rin, lo único q se le ocurrió a Inuyasha, era que Rin era oficialmente su cuñada y la mujer de su hermano.

El señor InuTaisho juntó las mesas de ambos en las que estaban Miroku, Inuyasha y el, junto a la mesa de Sesshomaru, Rin y sus amigas.

"Señores lamento informarles q su querida Kishio no podrá salir a cantarles hoy, pero a cambio los dejamos con… Alexa!!" Sango de plano no había estado de acuerdo con lo que Kagome le propuso, pero como la convenció amablemente ("Sango lo haces o te despido!") salió a anunciar a esa tal Alexa.

"Ay q mujer" suspiró Miroku al ver a Sango.

Inmediatamente cuando Sango salió del escenario, las luces se apagaron, dejando el bar a oscuras, después de unos pocos segundos las luces se encendieron a medias, y varias chicas, algunas rubias, otras pelinegras, muy provocativas. Una suave pero potente voz femenina se comenzó a escuchar por todo el concurrido lugar.

_"Hace tiempo estoy solita, sin tu amor, con el alma vacía…-_

Una linda chica con el cabello largo azabache, un poco rizado, q llevaba un vestido corto color azul marino, de tirantes estilo globo y de escote generoso, salió de entre las chicas y se colocó en medio mientras bailaba igual q las demás chicas.

"Wow!!" es lo único q los clientes decían, naturalmente Kagome jamás dejaría q le vieran la cara, así q junto con el vestido llevaba un lindo antifaz azul también adornado de florecillas brillantes dibujadas en los lados, que dejaba muy bien encubierta su identidad, excepto, para Rin, quien era su amiga y conocía perfectamente su olor, y para InuTaisho, q igual q Rin, conocía perfectamente a Kagome.

_"Es verdad, es difícil, olvidar, a alguien q tanto quise, esta soledad me hace extrañar, recuerdo cuanto nos amamos, ya no puedo más, debo aceptar q me dijiste adiooooss…"_

"Wow, esa tal Alexa sabe expresarse no muchachos?" preguntó InuTaisho a sus hijos y a Miroku, para observar sus reacciones.

"Fhe! Si como sea" Respondió Inuyasha, q estaba muy ocupado rascando su brazo derecho. "Kikyo no es, ella siempre huele a cigarros, alcohol, y a un perfume muy dulce" demasiado para su gusto "Y esta chica huele a jazmines y a alcohol, pero debe ser por el lugar…" pensaba Inuyasha.

_"Tal vez te quite de mi cabeza, tal vez te borre del corazón, y tal vez te arranque de mi piel, tal vez te agarre una brujería, o tal vez, las cosas sean al revés, y tal vez tú quieras volver…"_

Mientras tanto –Alexa- y las otras bailarinas, habían bajado del escenario y estaban bailando por entre las mesas, acercándose a algunos clientes, saludando a las pocas damas del lugar. Kagome –increíblemente- se acerco sin darse cuenta a la mesa de los Taisho. Sentía una incómoda y constante comezón en el brazo derecho, pero siguió sin darle importancia.

El menor de los Taisho, fijó de inmediato su mirada en la cantante q se acercaba, y ella hizo lo mismo. La chica se acercaba cantando además de que también estaba bailando sensualmente, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros, tuvo la increíble necesidad de acercarse más al ojidorado q había captado su atención, pero cayó en cuenta de q se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus instintos demoniacos, y solo tocó levemente el brazo del chico con una de sus manos níveas.

Inuyasha se sorprendió muchísimo, ya que al contacto de la chica, una potente corriente eléctrica le recorrió de cabeza a pies, incluso sus orejas de hanyou, q en ese momento, como igual q siempre q salía a la calle se mantenían ocultas, sintieron la vibración.

Kagome se asustó ya q si era lo q se imaginaba, ya la había cagado, así que se alejo de igual manera en q se acercó, solo q un poco más deprisa.

_"Me la paso, confundida, ya no sé, si es de noche o de día, que más da lo, q me digan bien o mal de amar nadie se libra, es una obsesión que me colmó pensar en ti a cada rato me hace desvariar, mejor parar, debo ponerle un punto finaaal…"_

La comezón en Inuyasha había aumentado considerablemente, y Kagome estaba aguantándose de a madres el rascarse en frente de todos los clientes.

_"Tal vez te quite de mi cabeza, tal vez te borre del corazón y tal vez te arranque de mi piel…voy a guardarte en un cajón, le pondré un candado al tiempo, voy a vivir con ilusión, voy a empezar de nuevo, voy a intentaaar…"_

"Maldita y estúpida comezón" pensaba Inuyasha quien seguía en su ardua tarea de rascarse. Algunos podrían pensar q el chico sufría de ataque de pulgas…

_"Tal vez te quite de mi cabeza, tal vez te borre del corazón y tal vez te arranque de mi piel, tal vez haga alguna brujería, tal vez las cosas sean al revés y tu quieras volver… oohhh… y tal vez tu quieras volver…tal vez…"_

"BRAVO!!" todos los presentes aplaudían y vitoreaban eufóricamente a –Alexa-, Sango, al igual q Ayame, estaban boquiabiertas, porq quien hubiera pensado que Kagome sería esa noche la estrella de –La Shikon-.

"Otra otra otra!!" la gente del bar pedía otra canción, mientras q InuTaisho solo pensaba en que carajos hacia Kagome vestida así, arriba de ese escenario, cantando y bailando, y como consecuencia, Inu-Kareshi sabría lo que hacia su –cachorra?-

"Gracias! Se están divirtiendo?" preguntó alegremente Kagome ignorando la mirada inquisidora de InuTaisho.

"Si Alexa!!" respondió todo casi todo el público a excepción de unos cuantos q seguían rascándose, o miraban a su mujer, o simplemente miraban el trasero de Kagome en vez de a su cara.

"Q bien! Cual canción quieren?!" Kagome haría la misma rutina q la falsota de Kikyo, hoy la supliría y si mañana no iba a trabajar q se considerara oficialmente una desempleada más en este mundo.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

1 de la mañana, hora de cerrar el bar, cabe destacar q esa noche se reunió el doble de dinero q con la presencia de Kikyo.

Los clientes se habían retirado ya, Sango puso el letrero de cerrado y junto con Ayame se dirigió casi corriendo al camerino de Kikyo donde Kagome se encontraba ahora cambiándose de vestuario.

TOC TOC (la puerta)

"Pasen Sango, Ayame, está abierto!" gritó Kagome quien estaba ya cambiada con su short de mezclilla color blanco, y una blusa morada con negro de manga larga y cuello cuadrado, andaba descalza y solo le faltaba desmaquillarse.

"Kagome! Nunca nos dijiste q cantaras tan bien!" Sango y Ayame estaban encantadas con el talento recién descubierto de su amiga.

" Etto…bueno no sabia q cantara, ya me estaba esperando los tomatazos y los abucheos" comentó tímidamente la pelinegra.

"Bromeas verdad? Kag! Q estamos aguantando a la complejo de diva de mercado teniéndote a ti mujer!" dijo Ayame abrazando a Kagome.

TOC TOC (la puerta de nuevo.)

"Ka-chan parece q ya vino un admirador!" comentó Sango pícaramente.

"No…es… InuTaisho…" dijo Kagome después de olfatear un poco el ambiente.

"InuTaisho?! El amigo de tu papá?!" preguntó sorprendida Sango.

"Kag hija puedo pasar?" dijo InuTaisho al verse descubierto y q nadie se dignaba a abrirle la puerta.

"Ehm…si claro." Contestó Kagome insegura, ya q de seguro venia a darle un sermón y a preguntarle cosas q no le incumbían.

Ayame abrió la puerta, saludó al señor Taisho y seguida de Sango, salieron del camerino, dándoles un poco de privacidad a su amiga y a Inu-No.

"Como estás pequeña?" Preguntó InuTaisho mientras saludaba a Kagome, y al mismo tiempo se sentaba en un silloncito color rojo al cual la chica le había invitado a acomodarse.

"Bien bien, gracias señor Inu-No y usted como se encuentra?"

"Bien también Kagome, aunq muy sorprendido, jamás me imaginé q tu eras la cantante exuberante del bar de tu papá…" comentó astutamente el hombre.

" Que? No no, yo… yo solo reemplacé a la señorita Kikyo Himura, ya q hoy, se –enfermó- y no pudo venir a trabajar…" explicó muy nerviosa Kagome mientras movia las manos de un lado a otro.

"Ah…ya veo, y… se lo comentaras a tu señor padre?"

"Pues…me imagino q tendré q explicárselo, antes de que alguien le vaya con el chisme de que cambié a la cantante no cree?"

"Si es cierto…" concluyó InuTaisho.

"Quiere café, té, agua o algo?" ofreció Kagome cambiando de tema.

"Agua está bien, pequeña" contestó Inu-No

Kagome asintió, y se levantó del banquito donde se encontraba sentada, se acercó al tocador donde una jarra con agua y varios vasos de cristal estaban acomodados en una bandejita, tomó uno de los vasos y sirvió agua en el, entonces se aproximó a InuTaisho para darle el vasito con aquel liquido.

"Aquí tie…ne…" Kagome observó una especie de pico, que parecía tatuado y apenas lograba salir de la manga se la linda blusa q traía, recogió un poco la manga para observar con mayor claridad q cosa era eso.

Entonces, el mayor de todos sus temores más temidos, su pesadilla, su –maldición-, la mayor de todas las sorpresas q se pudo haber llevado en esa ajetreada semana, estaba allí, anunciando lo peor q según ella, pudo haberle pasado.

"Marcada…" susurró la pelinegra.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah yeah!! Veo veo, q es lo que ves? Veo una tempestad, q se va a armar!! No no nenas, a partir de aquí, **San Pelucho nos ampare!!**

Q iba a aclarar?...ahh sii!! Saben cuáles son los vestidos estilo globo? Son esos abombaditos de abajo… si no dan con ellos, búsquenlos en san google, acá por mi ciudad, se andan usando mucho, y q cosa pues q poner ese lindo vestido q me acabo de estrenar!! Ejem ejem… sigamos…

La otra cosa q iba a aclarar y q creo q no me di a entender en el primer cap, Kagome al igual q el lindo de Inu es una Hanyou, una mitad demonio, una hibrida, etc… asi es, su papi Inu-Kareshi es un demonio perro y su mami era una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas de la era feudal, y asi q… Demonio + humano = a mitad demonio mitad humano!! Wiii

las orejitas de Inu están ocultas, y aparentemente tiene orejas humanas…asi q no se extrañen, porq haber, han visto ustedes a alguien con unas orejas de perro caminando tranquilamente por la calle o en un bar? Las orejas de Kagome igual, van ocultándose de la migra…digo de la gente.

**La canción, cualquier marca, producto, o incluso los personajes del fic, no son mios OK? No me demanden entonces, porq no hay dinero, este fic lo hago para mi entretención y las de las lectoras y o lectores si es q tengo, no m pagan por hacerlo y no espero q lo hagan.**

La canción se llama Tal Vez, y la canta Kika Edgar, se las recomiendo, es muy linda.

Agradezco de antemano a las dos lindas personitas q me dejaron su tan preciado review, me alegran muchísimo mi día y me impulsa a seguir el fic…

Ahora ya, les gustó el cap? No no no, perensen al próximo cap, Inu y Kagome se van a encontrar, y ya saben lo q dicen de la primera impresión…

Ya ya, ya me largo, adiós, cuídense y porfa si les gustó, déjenme su coment!

SaYo0NaRa!!

Su amiga: Lady_SangoZaory, Higurashi, o Sanwitoop

PD: alguien lee lo q escribo al ultimo?


	3. Chapter extraSessho&Rin

Marca de amor

Sessh&Rin

Capitulo extra

La relación de Sesshomaru y Rin.

Día viernes, último día de la semana de trabajo para Rin Yamagata, su jefe, Inuyasha Taisho no pudo asistir a trabajar hoy, pero su medio hermano Sesshomaru, fue a arreglar algunas cosas pendientes del presidente de la compañía, su padre, el señor Inu-No-Taisho, y para colmo, a ella le tocó atenderlo, puesto q ninguna de las demás secretarias se ofreció, y ella con las montañas de trabajo q tenía, ya se le hacia q quedaría ahogada entre tanto papeleo q debía manejar, POR KAMI!! Ella era una asistente, una secretaria, no una ejecutiva a la cual achacarle todo el trabajo en esa oficina. Pero así estaban las cosas…pobre Rin Esperanza Maria Soledad Yamagata…

Y más si tomábamos a cuenta la definición de la última secretaria q tuvo el mayor de los herederos Taisho, _- Un estúpido engreído exigente, q se cree la última coca del puto desierto, un arrogante en un cuerpo de dios, eso es lo que es este imbécil!-_ recordó Rin… ahora si, tomando en cuenta esta bella y cariñosa descripción, ya estaba pensando mejor en buscarse otro empleo…aunq sabia de sobra q su –padre adoptivo- como se había autonombrado InuTaisho, no la dejaría jamás en el desamparo.

"Kami, Kami, haz q el –engreído en cuerpo de dios- esté de buenas, oo…ya sé! Bloquéame el poder para leer mentes…o el de ser sensible a los estados de humor…aaaandaleee…pooorfiiiss!!" imploraba en sus pensamientos muy desesperada la pelinegra al ser llamada a la oficina de su nuevo y temporal jefe para darle instrucciones.

Se acomodó la mini negra que llevaba ese día, lo más abajo q pudo, la cual no llegó a bajar más de medio centímetro de donde la tenía, lo que le faltaba. "Uy no, tenía q traerme esta estúpida mini q me regaló Kagome, ahora el jefazo pensará q ando de ofrecida…haber la blusa…" se revisó la blusa blanca de botones, junto con el saco negro, el maquillaje, y el cabello, q en ese día andaba suelto y un poco ondulado, por último tomó una lapicera, su libreta de apuntes y se dirigió al matadero…digo a la oficina de su nuevo y joven jefe.

"Espero q esta no sea igual de incompetente que la anterior secretaria" Sesshomaru revisaba los últimos papeles del día, ya le urgía irse a su departamento extra lujoso de soltero, habían sido demasiadas cosas en un solo día, y estaba ya muy enfadado de la oficina, del barullo de la gente, y de las miradas insinuantes q le hicieron unas zorrillas al entrar por la mañana en el edificio.

TOC TOC

"Se…señor puedo pasar?" preguntó tímidamente Rin una vez q tocó la puerta q daba a la oficina.

"Pasa" respondió Él sin dejar de fijar su vista en esos interesantísimos papeles.

"Bu…buenas tardes señor Taiii…" la chica no pudo continuar con su saludo porque sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza, y un ardor en el brazo derecho, soltó inmediatamente la lapicera y la libreta, y se revisó el brazo, alcanzó a observar como una extraña especie de fuego, o una luz muy brillante de color rojizo, le formaba una marca. Era una espada con un corazón y cuatro medias lunas rodeándoles.

Sesshomaru, atónito, sin demostrarlo como siempre, la miraba, con su brazo igualmente descubierto, sabiendo ya lo q eso significaba.

"Marcados" pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

"Entonces…que vienes siendo?" preguntó con aparente indiferencia y desinterés el peliplateado mientras conducía su auto hacia el lujoso, pero nada ostentoso departamento de Rin, quien al igual q el, vivía independientemente.

"Una Inu-Youkai…Sesshomaru-sama." Contestó Rin respetuosa y tímidamente

"Y…tus poderes…?" siguió Él con su recatado cuestionario.

"Leer mentes, y sensibilidad a los estados de ánimos de las personas, sean demonios, hanyous, o simples humanos, además de los normales como el látigo de luz, garras de acero, garras lunares, y la transformación" contestó.

"Mmm…tienes muchas habilidades…" contestó el sin inmutarse ni un poco, aunq por dentro estaba muy asombrado, pues pensó q sería una muchachilla sin poderes, inútil y con poco cerebro, como esq nunca se había enterado de la existencia de ella?? (N/A: muy fácil menso, pos nunca ibas a la oficina!! Todo desde tu casa, tu mansión, y/o tu departamento o despacho, como querías enterarte ehhh!!??)

"Si…la de leer mentes me causa muchos problemas" comentó ella distraídamente

El la miró de reojo con curiosidad, y ella completó "La utilizo mucho para el clan del señor InuTaisho, ya sabes, por esto de la guerra contra Naraku y los espías q logren infiltrarse entre nosotros, se necesita mucho, pero a veces es muy incomodo saber q es lo q está pensando la otra persona, la de sensibilidad, esa es la q más me incomoda, si las personas están felices, yo me pongo igual, o mucho más feliz, y si están enojados en mi se multiplica por diez!!" concluyó frustrada.

Sesshomaru rió en silencio al ver la cara de disgusto q Rin tenía.

"Aquí es, muchas gracias por traerme, Sesshomaru-sama" Rin se despidió de Él con una linda sonrisa colgate, y bajó del auto.

"Que no me invitas a pasar?" El amo bonito dijo eso??

"Etto…si claro…" respondió ella un poco sonrojada. Y ella respondió eso?? (N/A: bien Rin, vas bien hija vas bien!!)

Estacionó su convertible fuera del vistoso edificio y siguió a Rin hasta el elevador. Siguieron platicando cosas triviales, más ella q Él, q solo le respondía con no más de cuatro palabras juntas, hasta q por fin llegaron al quinto piso, departamento 356.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró, y la puerta se abrió, todo estaba en penumbras, puesto q ella siempre dejaba las cortinas cerradas, eso no impidió q varios extraños aromas le llegaran al olfato, extrañada porque además de esos inusuales olores, estaba también mezclado el de su querida y adorada gata demonio, y lo q más le asustó, es saber q ese olor era de sangre de su mascota.

Corrió a encender la luz, y miró hacia el centro de la sala, en medio de los sillones, en la alfombra donde solía descansar su gata, se hallaba muerta la pequeña demonio, en medio de un charco de sangre.

A las lágrimas de la chica no les fueron impedidas salir, y así recorrieron todo su rostro y parte de su cuello, corrió hasta donde Kuroro, y la abrazó, la acunó en su regazo como si de un bebe pequeño se tratara y la meció, no le importó en absoluto mancharse con sangre.

Sesshomaru solo observaba la escena, que podía hacer? Apenas conocía a Rin, y el no era un experto en consolar mujeres, aunq sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarla y decirle q todo estaría bien y q el culpable seria lentamente torturado, molido, machacado, y asesinado lo más dolorosamente posible… así q optó por recoger la nota q estaba en la mesita de una lámpara y leerla.

"_Fierecitaa!! Vinimos a visitarte nena, pero dale con la casualidad de no te encontramos a ti, pero encontramos a una dulce y tierna, y muy agresiva minina, Kuroro creo q es lo q dice su collar, osea, no sabes q a los gatos no se les pone collar?? Bueno, como por tu culpa descubrieron a Akaru, miembro de el clan Naraku, te dejaremos una pequeñísima advertencia: No vuelvas a meterte con nosotros perra!, oh y tu gata era muy divertida, no me puedo quejar de no habernos divertido asesinándola, ja! Daría todo por ver tu cara al verla en la sala en medio de su propia sangre… espero vernos luego fierecita!!!_

_Renkotsu, del clan Naraku y asociados._

"Grrrr" gruñó Sesshomaru al reconocer al autor de esa obra siniestra y macabra…entonces cayó en cuenta q los sollozos de Rin ya no se escuchaban, de pronto, la marca, específicamente la espada, comenzó a arderle mucho, instintivamente miró a Rin, quien estaba ya de pie, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos, aunq se podía ver q las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus bellos ojos.

"Así q…Ren…Renkotsu se…se vengó" espetó ella con mucho odio en cada palabra. "Estúpida e insignificante sabandija!!" le comenzaron a crecer más la uñas de cómo las tenía, las marcas de luna en su frente, y las de las mejillas, iguales a las de Sesshomaru, aparecieron, los ojos se tornaron rojos, y un aura rojiza la envolvió completamente

"Ri…Rin cálmate, ese estúpido la pagará, pero tu no debes ensuciarte las manos con una escoria como Renkotsu o sus esclavos" dijo el intentando calmarla, vaya q esta vez si se había impresionado, hasta tartamudeo…Sesshomaru Taisho, el GRAN SESSHOMARU TAISHO NO balbucea!

"NO TE METAS SESSHOMARU!!" eso había sido más un gruñido por parte ella, además de que el aura y los ojos, las uñas y demás, solo significaba una segura transformación…Él no conocía hasta donde llegaba la fuerza de Rin, y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado, ONE MOMENT! _"Preocupado yo? Desde cuando?" _se auto cuestionó el peliplateado mientras observaba a Rin saltar desde la ventana, a pesar de encontrarse en el quinto piso, con un rápido movimiento se acercó a la ventana, y se sintió algo aliviado al alcanzar a ver la velocidad de la chica, quien poquísimos segundos después, ya ni se olfateaba en la zona.

"Mmph, y todo por una gata…" El chico, al no tener nada de provecho por hacer, se puso a inspeccionar cada rincón del amplio departamento, muebles suaves, alfombras blancas y color rosa, las paredes de color azul cielo, otras más color crema, el comedor de madera fina, la cocina muy amplia, todo muy bien ordenado, algunos cuadros colgados de las paredes, unos con paisajes, otros con fotos de ella y algunas otras personas más q no supo identificar, un librero, un estudio, una laptop, unas tangas color rojo y azul con negro…este…ya había explorado demasiado, mejor regresaba a la sala.

Se sentó en un sillón pequeño q estaba frente al televisor, y aun lado de allí, una pequeña mesita con una lámpara, de la cual había tomado la nota del delito, estaba con unos documentos, al parecer algunas cuentas de las tarjetas de crédito, luz, agua entre muchas otras cosas. Se percató de una foto…o un dibujo q estaba en un marco color azul fuerte, una pequeña niña con un kimono antiguo de color naranja, una simpática coleta a un lado de su cabeza, una hermosa sonrisa, y con una gata demonio, estaba al lado de…de…SU PADRE? Inspeccionó con más detalle el dibujo, si… no había duda, ese hombre del retrato era InuTaisho…que hacía InuTaisho en ese dibujo? Quitó cuidadosamente el dibujo del marco, y atrás venían unas palabras escritas muy antiguamente…

_"Pequeña Rin, lamento muchisimo q tus padres hayan muerto,y murieron de la forma más honorable, también quiero q sepas q en mí y en Izayoi, tienes a unos seres q te aman mucho, considéranos tus padres a partir de ahora, con cariño, InuTaisho, PD: te gustó el dibujo q hizo Kagome? Oh, y la gatita se llama Kuroro, cuídala, a partir de ahora es tuya."_

"Ahhh pues con razón le dolió tanto…me pregunto si al viejo le importaría si tomo un rato su vieja espada Tensseiga…"

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Una pelinegra regresaba a su departamento pasadas las dos de la mañana, tenia el semblante muy decaído y a leguas se notaba la tristeza que la embargaba, entró por donde salió, el velador del edificio no la vio salir nunca y sería muy extraño q entrara por la puerta, además de estar con la ropa y las manos muy manchadas de sangre.

Sesshomaru despertó al volver a oler a Rin, y bueno…a lo demás q olía ella, miró las manos y la ropa de la chica, estaban rojas, seria sangre? (N/A: noo como crees, esq a mitad del camino le dieron ganas de sandia y fue a comprarse una y comió con las manos, además de haberse manchado hasta la ropa)

"Rin" la llamó con voz potente.

"Don…donde está…donde está Kuroro?" preguntó ella intentando ahogar un sollozo.

"Detrás de ti, Rin"

"Miiaw?" una pequeña gatita de color crema con una mancha negra en forma de rombo en la frente, así como las orejas, las patas y dos franjas en cada punta de las dos colas de color negro, y en el pelo del cuello era de un intenso negro, haciendo q pareciera una bufanda, y claro, su infaltable collarcito color blanco, la miraba muy contenta moviendo sus dos colas de aquí para allá.

"KURORO!! Pero tu…tu estabas…estabas…" Rin miraba con confusión y alegria a Kuroro, y luego a Sesshomaru, quien seguía sentado en el sofá.

"Tu mononoke si estaba muerta,lo q una espada puede hacer…" comentó con Tensseiga en sus piernas.

"Sesshomaru…Gracias, GRAAAACIIIAASSS!!!!" Rin seguida de Kuroro se le abalanzaron al peliplateado, junto con todo y la chica y la gata, fueron a dar al piso, de tan fuerte q fue el empujón, Sesshomaru estaba con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, nunca nadie había tenido la suficiente confianza para hacer eso, y ahora, una linda youkai y una gata estaban encima de el, recobró el semblante serio de siempre, y pasó los brazos por la cintura de Rin, para corresponder el abrazo, digo, por lo menos tenia q ser educado y corresponder a tan efusivo abrazo, que no?

"Rin, despides un terrible olor a demonio inferior"

"Ehh…jejeje, es cierto, voy a ducharme…y…Sesshomaru?"

"Mmm"

"Muchas gracias" dijo ella apenada

"mmm" contestó Él ocultando su ligerisimo sonrojo.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Algunos minutos después, Rin ya duchada y cambiada con su pijama, salió de su recámara hacia la sala, donde se suponía ya no debería estar cierto peliblanco, pero el ahí seguía de lo más tranquilo con su característico porte sereno y elegante de siempre sentado en el mismo sillón de antes.

Él al sentir la presencia de Su Rin, si si, SU Rin, porque ya era de Él, volteo a mirarla. El dorado y el marrón se encontraron, los dos se miraban idiotizados, Él no dejaba de observarla de arriba abajo, Rin igual, pero cayó en cuenta de lo –reveladora- q andaba y se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"Yo vo…voy a…a…" balbuceaba Rin muy muy nerviosa.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Él se acerco rápidamente a ella, quedando un poco inclinado hacia el rostro de la chica q estaba muy sonrojada, ahora a unos cuantos centímetros, podían sentir la respiración del otro, Rin, a pesar de estar rojísima, miraba los labios de Él, se relamió inconscientemente los suyos, fue como el banderín de salida para Sesshomaru y capturó los dulces labios de ella.

Lento, sin prisas, disfrutando cada rinconcito de la boca de ella, y ella de él, saboreando su sabor, ella parada de puntitas le correspondía. La chica pasó sus delgados pero fuertes brazos alrededor del cuello de Él. Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, y ladeaban de vez en cuando sus cabezas para profundizar más.

Lamentablemente necesitan respirar como todos y tuvieron q separarse por falta de aire. Ella adorable con los labios rojos y un poco hinchados por el beso, y el cabello largo un poco alborotado, lo miraba con los ojos muy brillosos y profundos.

"Rin" suspiró el con la voz ronca.

"Mmm" murmuró ella.

"Quieres…"

"Quiero…?" animó ella sonriendo.

"Quieres…ser…mi compañera por…todo lo…que duremos con vida?" OO por Kami-sama!! Estaba sonrojado! Aunque el lo trataba exitosamente de disimular.

"Solo lo que duremos con vida!?" reclamó ella separándose rápidamente frunciendo el ceño con un puchero. El peliplateado estaba exteriormente igual, sereno, pero por dentro estaba echo una selva, un océano, un continente! De confusión, pues que más quería?

La observaba una y otra vez…se veia tan linda su Rin, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho resaltandolo más, sus mejillas con un torno carmesí, ligeramente infladas, con un camisón corto, de color rosa pálido con estampados discretos de flores distintas, y el cabello un poco alborotado, y claro, sin sus infaltables pantunflas de conejito…_ "Que infantil"_ pensó Sesshomaru haciendo una ligerisima mueca (un intento de sonrisa), aunque claro, como todo buen macho con sangre recorriendo sus venas, le fue imposible no fijarse en otros pequeñisimos e insignificantes detallitos.

Rin tenía muy buen perfil…su pecho era de muy buen tamaño para el gusto del –amo bonito- ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, una cinturita de avispa bien delineada, el vientre plano y de seguro q ejercitado, _"vamos bien…"_ pensó bajando descaradamente la mirada hacia las piernas blancas y largas de la chica.

"Que miras PERVERTIDO!!??" chilló Rin al percatarse de los pensamientos que se le estaban formando al joven Taisho, intentó taparse inútilmente con un cojín del silló más enojada y ofendida posible, siguió con su misma posición.

_"Quisiera que estuvieramos juntos durante y después de la vida…durante toda la eternidad…" _reflexionó un poco el peliplateado.

Rin sonrió muchisimo y se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshomaru. Quien por fin, comprendió lo que ella quería.

"Rin es de mala educación leer los pensamientos de otras personas"

"Yo nunca te he dicho que sea bien educada…Sessho…" ronroneo sensualmente para fortuna de Él.

"Mmm…es cierto…" acercaron de nuevo sus rostros y volvieron a besarse, igual q antes, fue lento al principio, luego fue tornandose más apasionado, el la apegó más a su cuerpo abrazandola de la cintura. Ella le abrazó más por el cuello y ambos siguieron besandose con intensidad.

Con una exquisita mezcla entre delicadeza y salvajismo, fue bajando por todo el cuello de ella, rozando sus colmillos donde deberia confirmar definitivamente la marca, tal y como habia hecho su padre con su madre, y con Izayoi, al morir la primera esposa. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado al sentir esa excitante sensación en su cuello.

Se encaminaron a la recamara principal sin dejar de besarse, sin perder el contacto ni el ritmo q llevaban, algunas prendas se quedaron en el trayecto y otras más se quedaron en la cabeza de la pobre Kuroro, quien maulló enfadada y se subió a otro sillon más alejado de la parejita donde no la pudieran molestar para dormir.

Él abrió con el pie la puerta q estaba emparejada, y la cerró de igual manera con el otro pie. Se recostaron en la mullida cama q para fortuna era matrimonial, quedando el arriba de ella cuidando de no aplastarla.

Entonces el deslizo sus dedos por la ropa de ella, quien temblaba, asustada pero a la vez deseosa del contacto de las manos varoniles de él recorriendo su cuerpo.

"No tengas miedo, no haré nada q tu no quieras" le susurró al percatarse del temblor de la pelinegra. "No es miedo exactamente, es más bien…q no se que hacer y pues…" murmuraba ella nerviosa.

Entonces él se rió, ella se asombro verdaderamente, nunca le escuchó reirse de esa manera tan relajada

"No me digas q es tu primera vez" rió más por lo bajo.

"¿Seria algo malo?" dijo ella con las mejillas infladas

"No nada de malo" sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de ella y lentamente le susurró en el oido "Es perfecto".

Rin sonrió al escuchar eso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba en desventaja, solo tenia puesta su ropa interior, mientras q el aún tenia el pantalón, los zapatos y hasta la corbata, pero sin saco y sin camisa. Agarró valor y deslizó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón negro q traia Él. Fácilmente se deshizo de la prenda, también desató la corbata lanzandola lejos. Si antes estaba roja, ahora superaba a la mismisima tanga q antes Sesshomaru habia encontrado husmeando en sus cajones. Rió ante la inocencia de su pequeña, y siguió con su ardiente labor de besar a la pelinegra. Rin se dejó hacer, luego tomaria valor y lo haria ella misma.

El ojidorado bajó desde su boca, por su mentón, cuello, hombros, y ahora comenzaba a explorar el nacimiento de esos senos q tanto le gustaron mirar. Entrelazaron una mano, mientras q el con la otra bajaba un tirante de las braguitas blancas de ella, ella se arqueo para ayudarle, pero sus dedos se volvieron torpes de pronto.

Se dio cuenta de los nervios de el, y sonrió, a pesar de tener muchisima más experiencia q ella, estaba ahora más nervioso Él, q ella.

Sesshomaru estaba murmurando maldiciones e improperios por no poder desabrochar el sostén, Rin seguía riendo por lo bajo.

"Menso, solo tienes q hacerle así y ya abre…ves?" se burló la pelinegra. Él observaba fijamente el sostén q ahora yacia en un pequeño banco frente al tocador.

"Si sigues mirandolo así, pensaré q te gustó y quieres probartelo" comentó ella intentando suavisar la batalla Sesshomaru VS Sostén imposible de abrir.

"Mejor probemos otra cosa…" las manos grandes que habían permanecido quietas en su cintura se desplazaron por su cuerpo en caricias que le hicieron jadear a la pelinegra. Ella posó sus manos en el torso desnudo de su acompañante, al mismo tiempo q lo acariciaba suavemente con el dedo índice hasta su abdomen.

A continuación tomó su rostro y le plantó un beso lleno de lujuria y sentimiento.Sesshomaru se apartó de sus labios con un gemido y se atrevió a hacer lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Enterró los labios en el hueco de su garganta y mordisqueó su tierna carne con los dientes. Rin jadeó de placer y, sepultando las manos en su cabello, lo apretó con fuerza contra ella.

El dulce sabor de su piel se grabó a fuego en los labios y en la lengua de Sesshomaru mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos. La deseaba. En ese lugar, en ese momento.

Su cuerpo ardía por ella y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en poseerla. Rin gimió ligeramente al percibir la cruda sensación de poder que emanaba del hombre a medida que la lengua y los labios obraban esa magia sobre su cuerpo. Cientos de espirales de placer atravesaron todo su cuerpo, dejándola con una insólita y pulsante necesidad.

Sin vergüenza alguna, ella apretó los labios contra sus mejillas, encantada con el sabor y el contacto de aquella piel masculina. Lo sintió temblar mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su pecho derecho, dándole un ligero apretón. Ella se sobresaltó ante la extraña sensación que la atravesó, y su deliciosa agonía no hizo más que aumentar cuando él cubrió su pecho y hundió la cabeza bajo la línea de su seno para besar la carne que estaba justo al lado de la firme cúspide.

Oh, era maravilloso. Sentirle tan fuerte y exigente entre sus brazos mientras le proporcionaba un placer que Rin jamás había conocido. Nunca se había sentido así. Sesshomaru gimió al sentir el pesado pecho en su mano y su pezón tenso contra su palma mientras movía la boca hacia su oreja. Produjo miles de escalofríos sobre la piel de ella con la lengua, se sintio lleno de placer, parecia que estaba en la gloria.

Rin tomó el rostro de Sesshomaru entre las manos mientras se deleitaba en la sensación del firme cuerpo de él. Lo besó con fiereza cuando él asaltó su boca. Nunca había saboreado nada como ese hombre, ni siquiera los deliciosos bocadillos que su madre antiguamente le preparaba se le comparaban. Era totalmente increíble. Absolutamente maravilloso. Recorrió con las manos sus nalgas desnudas, dejando un rastro de calor y placer sobre su piel. Y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, Sesshomaru bajó la mano entre ellas y separó cuidadosamente los pliegues inferiores de su cuerpo para tocarla donde nadie la habia tocado jamás.

"Oh, Sesshomaru" gimió mientras sus dedos aliviaban el dolor palpitante que sentía en el mismo centro de su vientre.

Su hinchado miembro se apretaba contra su vientre, y Sesshomaru dejó escapar de su garganta un profundo gruñido que reverberó a través de todo el cuerpo de Rin, haciéndola sentir el placer de él como si fuera el suyo propio.

Regresó a su boca y la besó más ardiente q antes, sus intimidades rozaban dejándoles escapar algunos gemidos de placer. Sesshomaru notó el cambio repentino de olor en Rin.

"Sessho…maru, ya, ya no aguanto más" Él se posicionó entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, hasta q se topó con una delicada tela q le impedía el paso, la prueba de que _su pequeña_ era, y sería solamente de Él.

"Quieres q pare?" le preguntó mirando los ojos llorosos de la inu-youkai.

"No, solo…solo hazlo lento, mientras me acostumbro" susurró aun llorosa.

Y así la penetró completamente llevándose así la virginidad de ella, soltó un pequeño gritillo q fue callado con un beso en los labios. Una vez q ella le indicó q continuara, comenzó a moverse más rápidamente en ella.

La estrechez y la calidez de su intimidad le fascinaban, sus ojos marrones brillantes mirándolo, su largo cabello oscuro, como el manto de la noche extendido por la cama, ese cuerpo perfecto para Él, su personalidad le encantaba, lo hipnotizaba, y junto con ella, le hacían viajar hasta el final del mundo, donde solo existían ellos, y exclusivamente ellos.

Él comenzó a embestirla lentamente, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de su exquisito interior. Una vez q el dolor se fue por completo, solo olas y olas de placer la envolvían, con más rapidez e intensidad.

Sus propias caderas fueron acompasándose al ritmo de Sesshomaru, cada vez más rápido, mas intenso y desenfrenado, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de el peliplata, haciendo más profunda la penetración, el no había dejado de besarla, ya fuera en la boca, en el cuello, o en otras partes de su cuerpo. Rin estaba al borde de la locura igual q su amado jefe. Al cabo de algunos minutos de interminable pasión, un cosquilleo apareció en su vientre haciéndole perder –literalmente- la razón.

Dos gritos al unísono de los nombres de ambos se escuchó por todo el departamento, y quien sabe si no se habría escuchado en otros hogares vecinos. Habían alcanzado el climax, al conjunto de nuevas y extrañas sensaciones recorriéndoles todo el cuerpo a ambos.

Sesshomaru la besó por última vez antes de salir de ella, y recostarse a un lado de su chica. Aspiraron profundamente y ambos cerraron los ojos. Ella sobre el pecho de ÉL, cubiertos por las sabanas azules de la cama.

"Rin" la llamó

"Mmm…" contestó sin abrir los ojos la pelinegra

"Quieres q lo haga?" preguntó mirándola fijo.

"A q te refieres?" preguntó ahora confundida, mirándolo finalmente.

"Q complete la marca, quieres q lo haga?" preguntó temeroso pero con voz segura, Si lo admitía, estaba temeroso de q le dijera q no, y q no había significado nada para ella, q lo olvidara simplemente.

Como respuesta, Rin sonrió, se descubrió el cuello del cabello q lo cubría, y lo dejó expuesto ante Sesshomaru.

Ay pero si será bestia, como podía imaginarse q no había significado nada para ella? Además de la virginidad, se había llevado también su corazón con aquella unión.

Él, sonrió leve, olvidando todas sus dudas completamente, se acercó al cuello de ella, y hundió delicadamente sus colmillos, entre el cuello y su hombro derecho, saliendo un delicado hilito de sangre, q el lamió. Rin abrazaba a Sesshomaru por el cuello, y reprimió un pequeño sollozo q había querido salir, al sentir el dolor provocado por la reciente marca.

Al instante, en la espalda de Rin, atrás de su cuello, donde tenía una media luna, fue completada por otra de color dorado, dominando por completo a la otra. Quedando así, con una luna completa de color dorado.

Se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios, otro q el le dio en la frente, y cayeron rendidos por el sueño y cansancio, abrazados como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

El molesto sonido de su celular le hizo q abriera los ojos, aunq las cortinas estaban aun cerradas, no impedían el paso del sol, q le daba en la mera cara. Volteo la mirada percatándose del pequeño y femenino bulto q dormía tranquilamente a su lado, automáticamente sonrió al recordar los eventos de –la noche de anoche-.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó, y cubierto por una toalla larga color verde q encontró en una silla, salió hacia la sala a atender su celular q aclamaba ser respondido.

Buscó su saco por la amplia salita, y en el sillón principal lo encontró medio tirado con Kuroro encima, quien maulló y le movió la cola alegremente al verlo.

"A un lado mononoke escandaloso"

Kuroro maulló más fuertemente como reclamándole, el simplemente la ignoró y contestó su celular.

"Hola papá" saludó el peliplata.

_"No no no, no me vengas con –hola papá- donde demonios estás muchacho!? No llegaste a dormir anoche, no contestabas tu celular, me tenias muy preocupado!!" _reclamó histéricamente el señor.

_"_Papá ya no soy un mocoso, puedo pasar la noche donde quiera, a q llamaste?" respondió fríamente Sesshomaru, ya conociéndose el carácter sobreprotector de su padre.

_"Bueno ya, esq, verás… no sabes quien se despachó a Renkotsu?"_ preguntó astutamente aquel hombre

"No, porque?" mintió su hijo para enterarse del asunto

_"Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, y otros kotsus, aparecieron muertos, además de todos los q les servían, y no te hablo de 3 o 4 youkais, no señor, nada de eso, eran como 300!! Así q quería saber quien se los despachó para reclutarlo al clan!!"_ finalizó el hombre.

"En serio?" preguntó incrédulo Sesshomaru.

"_Hombre pos con quien crees q hablas? Con tu hermano!? No señor hablas con tu santo padre!! Así q más respeto mocoso!" _InuTaisho siguió hablando, pero para su infortuna, su hijo, ya habia colgado desde hacia rato.

"Quien era Sessho?" preguntó Rin saliendo con una bata atada a su cuerpo.

"Nadie de importancia" respondió simplemente

"Quieres desayuno?" ofreció alegremente la muchacha.

"Mmm…se me antoja otra cosa…" y así rápidamente, ya estaba enfrente de la chica devorando esos únicos, exclusivos, y egoístamente suyos, labios de Rin.

**________________________Fin por ahora_________________**

Ya ya ya, ya acabé, solo he de decir, q es lo más pervertido q he escrito en mi vida, y espero q no se repita por el momento. Lo he escrito por un reto impuesto por "La Prima" mejor conocida como la Bruja de los retos en mi escuela. Así es, me hice de la valiente, y la muy mendiga me puso el reto de escribir y publicar un lemon.

Sin mi tiita Anthe (Mabelita) y mi querida Sarita, no habría terminado a tiempo, muchisisimas Gracias amigas!!!

Dedicado a mi hermosisisima hermanita Rin Maria Esperanza Soledad Higurashi (o como era?)

Agradezco todos sus reviews, q aunq pocos, muy alentadores!!, muchas gracias, please no me abandonen por un lemon reto impuesto q me obligaron a hacer, o de lo contrario, el director de la secu (cariñosamente apodado "El señor chiquito") pagaría las consecuencias…. mendiga bruja ya me las pagaras ¬¬

Es mi primer lemon, asi q no sean tan duras conmigo, claro q se aceptan criticas constructivas ^^

SaY0oNaRa!!

Lady_SangoZaory o Sanwitoop


	4. Chapter 3 Primer y segunda impresion

Marca de Amor

Inu&Kag -_- San&Mir -_- Rin&Sessh -_- Kou&Aya -_-

Capitulo 3: Primera y segunda impresión.

"_Tu quieres conocerme…_

"Marcada…." Susurró la pelinegra

"Eh? " pensó extrañado InuTaisho, se levantó del cómodo sillón y observó el brazo derecho descubierto de la pelinegra.

Una media luna formaba un arco, pasando por el centro una larga y delgada flecha de color dorado atravesando un corazón. Solo una cosa significaba: Kagome estaba oficialmente marcada.

"UUU mi chica es una niña grande!! Felicidades Ka-chan!!" felicitó el hombre dando pequeñas y suaves palmaditas en el hombro de la inmóvil chica.

"…." Kagome seguía en shock y se dejó caer en el sillón más próximo.

"Kagome?" preguntó inseguro.

"KYYAAA PORQUE A MIIII!!!??" explotó finalmente Kagome dando unas pataletas al piso y moviendo frenéticamente los brazos a todos lados, una perfecta replica de un berrinche de una pequeña niña. En ese momento sentía autenticas ganas de amputarse el brazo con la primera hacha, sierra, cuchillo, o rastrillo q encontrara.

"Como que porque? No esperabas estar sola el resto de tu vida….ahora lo que deberías hacer es buscar con quien te han emparejado para q empiecen a conocerse" sugirió sabiamente Inu-No.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En la calle frente al bar…

"Papá ya se tardó!!" exclamó con enfado Inuyasha.

"Señorita…no le gustaría hacer que mi poderosa descendencia llegue a este mundo?" preguntó el ojiazul soñadoramente a una chica rubia vestida extravagantemente que pasaba por la calle.

"Eh? Hehehe aii pero que pillo!" contestó la rubia mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de la vista de los chicos

"Miroku Houshi pedazo de animal depravado, veo q no desperdicias el tiempo!!" gritoneo Inuyasha aun más enfadado.

"Inuyasha mi amigo pero que aguafiestas eres… ¿sabes?" contestó el joven Houshi poniendo cara de niño regañado y mirando a otro lado.

"Fhe! Miroku estoy locamente desesperado, el viejo ya se tardó y esta estúpida y molesta comezón está matándome desde hace rato!" dijo el ojidorado mientras se rascaba con más ganas todavía.

"Achis y a ti que pulga te picó? Déjame veo" ofreció Miroku mientras en un movimiento fuerte tomaba el brazo de Inuyasha y lo descubría. Pudo observar claramente una media luna formando el arco y la flecha dorada atravesando el corazón.

"Y tú desde cuando traes este tatuaje?" preguntó ingenuamente el ojiazul.

"Que….que tatuaje?" preguntó Inuyasha muy confundido y extrañado. Miroku señaló aquel –tatuaje- e Inuyasha casi cayó de espaldas por la impresión

"Miroku eso no es un tatuaje!!" afirmó el joven Taisho extremadamente nervioso.

"Entonces que es o qué?" preguntó más interesado su amigo.

"Es una…marca" contestó el peliplata un poco más tranquilo.

"Marca? Ahhh de una de tus aventurillas pillín!!" se burló pícaramente Miroku.

"No pedazo de animal, marca de que ya no soy soltero, marca de que me han lanzado a una chica de la cual no tengo ni la más pérfida idea de quién o como pueda ser!" gritó ya desesperado Inuyasha.

"Ahh…por ahí hubieras iniciado…y tú con tus poderes de hanyou no puedes buscarla?"

"No…bueno sí, pero olvídalo y pase lo que pase, te torture como te torture, no le vayas a decir nada a mi padre, me haría buscarla toda la noche hasta que la encontrase!" Inuyasha confiaba en la discreción de Miroku, fuera así un libidinoso que dice ser pariente de unos monjes muy prestigiosos, un charlatán mujeriego y vanidoso, era un muy buen amigo, casi era como su hermano perdido.

"Te lo prometo que de ésta boquita de ángel no sale ni media palabra" no prometan en vano…es muy feo, de acuerdo mis queridas lectoras/lectores?

En ese momento, apareció InuTaisho muy bien acompañado por una pelinegra de ojos chocolates y cuerpo de diosa griega.

"Quien es ella papá?" preguntó directamente Inuyasha con cierta desconfianza.

"Higurashi Kagome, hija de Inu-Kareshi, mucho gusto" se auto-presentó Kagome extendiendo su mano en gesto cortés, dejando al descubierto su reciente marca, se había cambiado por una blusa larga color gris de manga corta, con los bordes en negro y la palabra DIVA en letras doradas en el pecho, seguía con el short blanco de mezclilla, el cabello suelto y rizado, ya más ligera en su maquillaje, y con unos zapatos de piso color blancos.

"tt…tú tie...tienes…" balbuceo nerviosamente Inuyasha reconociendo aquella marca. Por instinto, Kagome recogió su brazo y frunció el ceño, mira que grosero dejarla con la mano extendida y encima recordarle su pesadilla.

"Hijo, Ka-chan es una medio demonio sacerdotisa, y ha sido marcada recientemente, de hecho, esta misma noche" contestó InuTaisho.

"Jojojo Inuyasha mi hermano! La señorita Higurashi tiene la mismísima marca que tú suertudote!!" no hacían ni cinco minutos y Miroku había salido de bocazas a la primera y sin presión de nadie ni de ningún tipo. "_Que buenos amigos me cargo de veras"_ pensó Inuyasha con la mirada fiera puesta sobre su amigo suelta sopas.

"Inuyasha hijazo de mi vidasa tu también!?" exclamó emocionadísimo InuTaisho.

"Yo…yo…pues…pues…" Inuyasha estaba algo sonrojado con la mirada baja.

"Pues…de una vez lo voy a soltar, señor InuTaisho, de verdad lo lamento, pero usted sabe perfectamente como pienso…" dirigiéndose ahora a Inuyasha quien la miraba con duda "No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo ni con esta estúpida marca, hasta luego señores" hizo una pequeña reverencia, y ante la mirada y boca abierta de los tres hombres, Kagome salió corriendo por los techos de los pocos locales hasta llegar a su auto, arrancarlo y salir disparada de allí.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Un nuevo día comenzaba, algunos pájaros trinaban y el sol ya estaba empezando a asomarse. La mansión Higurashi ya estaba activa desde hacía rato. Kagome había tenido que soltar la sopa porque a primera hora, un chismoso cliente había llamado para felicitar a Inu-Kareshi por el acertado supuesto cambio de cantante en el bar y corrió a pedirle cuentas a su hija. Al principio estuvo enojadísimo por lo que su –pequeña cachorra- había hecho, pero al ver los grandes ingresos de esa noche, el mismísimo signo del dólar había aparecido en los ojos de Inu-Kareshi, abrazó, besó y cargó a su hijita y bajó a desayunar de lo más tranquilo y sonriente, seguido por Kagome que estaba con la cara de JUAT? (what?) más grande de su vida.

Como era costumbre, Inu-Kareshi tomaba una humeante taza de café mientras leía el periódico, y Kagome su delicioso cereal de chocolate los -Choko-youkais- que eran de figuritas de demonios que según los historiadores existieron en épocas antiguas, reía y se asombraba de algunos, puesto que ella había visto gran cantidad de demonios antes.

"Señor, disculpe que los moleste, pero tiene una llamada del señor Taisho" anunció una empleada de edad avanzada de la cual se sospechaba era una ex sacerdotisa mala, llamada Tsubaki, pero de eso solo los Higurashi y ella estaban enterados. Al entrar, ella y Kagome se lanzaron una sonrisa cómplice y alegre.

"Si muchas gracias Tsubaki" respondió el señor Higurashi mientras dejaba su taza de café y colocaba el aparato en su oído. Mientras tanto, después del saludo de ambas, al escuchar Taisho Kagome comenzó a ahogarse con una hojuela de su cereal con forma de un gran ciempiés y corrió al refugio de su acogedor baño.

Los dos viejos amigos platicaron durante un buen rato, y fue imposible que Inuyasha y Kagome no salieran a tema.

"Kagome dijo eso? Hahahahahaha!!!..." Inu-Kareshi estaba carcajeándose del otro lado de la línea.

"Óyeme tu viejo no te rías que mi hijo está muy ofendido con la actitud de Ka-chan" intentó sonar enojado pero nomás la voz no le salía, recordaba la cara de Inuyasha después de que Kagome se fue, y la risa salía solita.

"Ejem…si per…perdona" contestó apenado Inu-Kareshi limpiándose las lagrimillas que salieron de sus castaños ojos.

"Y que vas a hacer amigo mío? Dejarás que tu hija mande al demonio su segunda marca por medios sospechosos como la vez pasada?"

"Sabes perfectamente cómo piensa Kagome, si Inuyasha desea que Kag tome en serio la marca, tendrá que enamorarla."

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

"Sango, Ayame, radiante nueva señora Taisho, que hago?!!" soltó desesperada y frustrada Kagome mientras descansaban de su agotadora sesión de shopping con sus amigas. Las cuatro habían ido de compras y ahora con 6 bolsas cada una, descansaban y comían un postre en la cafetería del mall.

"Bueno…podrías preparar una buena cena romántica, con velitas y flores por toda la habitación, después tomarse unos tequilawers pá animar el ambiente y luego y luego echarse a la cama arrancarse la ropa a mordiscos y después…"

"Si si Rin ya entendimos pero esa idea creo que no la voy a llevar a cabo nunca de los nuncas jamás de los jamases, punto final, siguiente idea pleeaaasee!..." contestó un poco sonrojada Kagome de imaginarse haciendo ese plan con Inuyasha.

"Voto por la brillante y fogosa idea de la nueva y radiante señora Taisho!!" apoyó Sango codeándose con Rin quien andaba imaginándose vete a saber qué cosas que de seguro planeaba llevarlas a cabo en la noche con el adonis que tenia por esposo.

"Bueno Ka-chan yo que te digo, saben q nunca he sido marcada…" comentó un poco desilusionada la pelirroja mientras daba otro pequeño sorbo a su té verde.

"Oh vamos Kag no podías quedarte para vestir santos toda tu vida peque…" animó Sango comiendo otra cucharada de su pastelillo de fresas.

"Aya-chan querida mía de verdad nunca te han marcado?..." preguntó Rin bastante incrédula.

"Nop, en mis 525 años de vida que tengo, q por cierto aún estoy toda jovenaza, nunca me he encontrado a alguien que dé la talla, o les queda grande la loba o se creen machos alfa dominantes únicos en su especie, uff!..."

"Y no sabes cómo te envidio por tu suerte Ayame" dijo resignada Kagome terminándose su rosquilla.

"Aya-chan eres una demonio lobo verdad?" preguntó Sango

"Sip, de las pocas que quedan" exclamó orgullosa Ayame.

"Nyya!! Te presentaremos a un buen amigo nuestro!!" Kagome había comprendido el plan de Sango, ambas se miraban cómplicemente y Rin reía relajadamente al haber leído la mente de Sango, Ayame solamente se limitó a mirarlas con un poco de miedo, esas ideas suyas no terminaban nada bien, como aquella vez cuando eran unas adolescentes y quisieron saber que se sentía vivir al aire libre, las ardillas, los mosquitos y un pequeño oso hicieron de esa aventura una mini pesadilla que pasaría a la historia en sus vidas.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Las chicas a excepción de Rin, habían quedado de ir a cenar, junto con el amigo de Sango y Kagome, y los amigos que iba a llevar el amigo (n/a: aii q revoltoso!! Pero me entienden no?) al café restaurant de su –abuela- Kaede, una ancianita agradable, cariñosa, sabia y renegona.

Ayame llegó algunos minutos tarde de la hora acordada, pero se alivio de ver q todavía ni Sango ni Kagome habían llegado. Se acercó a la barra, se sentó en uno de los pequeños banquillos de madera y comenzó a charlar con Enyú, sobrina de Kaede.

Había escogido un vestido naranja que brillaba en algunas partes formando discretas y hermosas figuras, el cuello en V con un generoso escote, de tirantes y le llegaba unos 15 centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, con una gabardina color negro de grandes botones y desabrochado. El cabello estaba suelto y completamente lacio, con una pequeña flor blanca adornándolo. Ligeramente maquillada, delineador negro en sus ojos y sombras que acentuaban sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes.

Y allí estaban las dos pelirrojas charlando animadamente mientras Ayame esperaba la llegada de sus amigas.

"Podrías traerme un tequila por favor lindura?" pidió un joven hombre vestido casual, pero elegantemente.

"Si claro, en un momento, espere por favor" contestó amablemente Enyú retirándose a servirle el tequila.

"Hooola preciosa" saludó coquetamente el recién llegado. Tenía el cabello color azabache largo atado en una coleta alta, los ojos azules con un brillo pícaro adornándolos. Las facciones muy masculinas aunque finas, y la tez morena.

"Hooola extraño" contestó de igual manera Ayame mirándolo disimuladamente.

"Arreglemos eso… mi nombre es Kouga Wolf, mucho gusto ehm…"

"Tamawa Ayame, mucho gusto Wolf" contestó el saludo de mano por parte de Kouga.

"Ejem…y no te…gustaría salir a pasear por…ahí….?" Invitó el chico lanzándole una mirada derretidora a Ayame quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

"Nop, gracias" contestó ella bebiendo otro trago de su bebida.

"Ohh vamos, quisiera ser como la piedra de tu zapatilla"

"Molesta y sucia? Si intentas coquetear necesitaras mucho más que eso" admitió divertida la pelirroja.

"Uhm…eres toda una barbie preciosa, déjame ser tu ken"

"Hahahaha" se reía Ayame.

"Tanta curva y yo sin frenos, tanta carne y yo chimuelo, quisiera ser ese abrigo y calentarte todos los días…" continuó Él.

"Ya ya basta, de verdad todos esos extraños piropos tuyos te han servido?" preguntó incrédula y entre risas Ayame.

"Bueno…para recibir bofetadas si…" contestó alegremente el ojiazul.

"Ayaa-chan perdón linda!! Pero se nos hizo tarde porque Kagome no encontraba que jeans usar!" reprochó Sango mientras daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Ayame a modo de saludo.

"Pero si Ka-chan trae un vestido rojo muy lindo" dijo admirando y saludando a su amiga pelinegra.

"Es que…al final no me decidí por ningunos jeans…" comentó Kagome apenada.

Sango y Ayame cayeron al mero estilo anime.

"Qué y a mí no me saludan, Sango…Kagome…?" reclamó Kouga poniéndose de pie.

"Ay perdón Kouguis, es que no te habíamos visto" saludaron Sango y Kagome de beso en la mejilla.

"Y tus amigos no han llegado Kouguis?" dijo Kagome.

"Hola sarnoso" saludó una voz masculina que Kagome pareció reconocer.

"TÚ/TÚ!!" dijeron ambos chicos al verse.

_Pero yo ya no recuerdo ni siquiera tu nombre…"_

[n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n_n]

Heellowww!! Desaparecí un ratoooote verdad? Aii sorry pero esq entre tanto asunto q tiene uno con las cosas de la vida, y eso que estoy en secundaria, imagínense cuando entre a la Universidad!! Lo bueno esq ahora q ya estamos de vacaciones, tendré más oportunidad de actualizar seguido wiiiiiiiiii!!!

Explicaré un poco este cap: Kagome no quiere ninguna marca porque anteriormente ya había sido marcada, no le dejó muy gratos recuerdos, y gracias a una anciana amiga suya, pudo deshacer esa marca antes de meterse en más líos… más adelante vendrán las experiencias de la primera marca. Además su mamá la crió mucho tiempo como una humana y poss los humanos quieren encontrar al amor de su vida… así que esa es la mentalidad de Kag.

Para Inu es la primera marca y no fue precisamente como se la imaginaba… hehehe las cosas no siempre salen como uno piensa!!

La frase que está al principio y al final del cap.:… no sé… se me ocurrió ponerla para ambientar un poquillo…jujuju…

Lo dejé un poco violento… a que sí? No si esa Kag tiene un carácter… y Rin salió toda pervertidilla…. Bueno si tuviera a Sesshi en mi casa pensaría igual….hahaha….

Les agradezco musho a las dos personitas q me dejaron review, de verdad me alegran mi día muchísimo!! No se olviden de dejarme su opinión. Su opinión es importante… aii soné a comercial televisivo…T_T

Campaña para recaudación de reviewss!!! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!

También muchas gracias a todos aquellos q agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y a StoryAlert, es ese aspecto estoy bastante nutrida, pero en los reviews estoy desfalleciendo buuuuaaaa!!!

RECUERDEN: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha, marca o canción que se mencionen aquí es de mi propiedad. Todo es de sus respectivos autores… la historia la hago solo para mi entretención y de las/los que la leen. No me pagan por hacerla y no espero que lo hagan.

Cuidensee y felices vacaciones!!

Su amiga Lady_SangoZaory y/o Sanwitoop.

SaYo0NaRa!!


	5. Cap 4 y 5

**Marca de Amor**

Inu&Kag—Sessh&Rin—San&Mir—Kou&Aya-

Capitulo 4: Decisiones.

"Ay perdón Kouguis, es que no te habíamos visto" saludaron Sango y Kagome de beso en la mejilla.

"Y tus amigos no han llegado Kouguis?" dijo Kagome.

"Hola sarnoso" saludó una voz masculina que Kagome pareció reconocer.

"TÚ/TÚ!!" dijeron ambos chicos al verse

"QUE HACES AQUÍ!?" repitieron.

"DEJA DE COPEARME!" igual otra vez.

Así que Inuyasha y Kagome simplemente se cruzaron de brazos, fruncieron el ceño y miraron a otro lado.

Kouga y Ayame miraban la extraña escena con el mas grande signo de interrogacion jamas visto sobre sus cabezas, Sango y Miroku simplemente negaban con la cabeza y pensaban el porque de ese extraño comienzo de relación.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones y aclaraciones, pidieron una mesa para los 6, mientras bebian algo y se conocian un poco más (Kouga y Ayame). Sango estaba que ya se queria ir porque a Miroku le habia dado una de hablarle y hablarle… Sango no es muy simpatica con desconocidos pervertidos que piden hijos a cualquier chica linda que se atraviese en su camino.

¿Inuyasha? Bufaba y miraba de reojo (muy disimuladamente) a Kagome. ¿Qué observaba? Oohh pues nada en realidad… el corto y provocativo vestido rojo con lentejuelas, los botines de cuero, sus largas piernas blancas y torneadas, su pecho… Ay Miroku como influyes deveras… las facciones delicadas de la cara de ella. Aun tenia ciertas facciones de niña… los ojos brillaban de inocencia, y la nariz seguia pequeña y puntiaguda, aunque no exagerada… como la recordaba. Aunque también, ni siquiera él podia negar que ya tenia cuerpo de mujer, y la cara estaba mas afilada, el cabello mucho más largo y arreglado, y sobretodo la ropa más selecta y femenina. Estaba un poco asombrado. Cuando la vió en el bar no la habia reconocido. El nombre no le habia sonado cuando se presentó, y por lo visto ella no lo reconocia aun. Obvio, porque solo se vieron como dos veces, y ella aun era una niña, al igual q el, y habia sido hace tanto tiempo… incluso la mamá de Kagome aun vivia.

¿Kagome? Bufaba de igual modo que Inuyasha y pensaba en pedirle ayuda a Tsubaki como la vez pasada, para deshacerce de esa estupidez de youkai… esa endemoniada marca que le llegó a joder los planes… _"Pinche suerte que me toca de veras…" _pensaba sumamente molesta.

Después de dos horas, todos decidieron retirarse, y al momento en que Kouga se despidio de Ayame con un delicado besito en la mejilla, sintieron que se les quemaba el brazo, y apareció un marca plateada.

Una luna llena y una pequeña rosa era la marca. Ayame casi se desmaya, y Kouga decidió acompañarla a su departamento.

"No pobre de Ayame, no me la vayan a robar… mejor yo la llevo, me dan la dirección chicas?" pidió amablemente el ojiazul (Kouga) a sus amigas-hermanas, con la –desfallecida- Ayame, que se abanicaba con un papel perfectamente doblado.

"Ay no seas payaso Kouga, antes te robarian a ti que a mi, me se defender yo sola ok? Y para que quieres ir a mi depa?" preguntó Ayame recuperandose de golpe.

"Pues… ejem… a…" -_piensa Kouga piensa-… " _tomar una tacita de café?" ay que original…

"Oh por supuesto profesor Jirafales, pase usted…" respondió Ayame burlona

"Doña Ayame… después de usté…" le siguio el juego haciendole una cara sumamente boba… "Adios chicas, Miroku y pulgoso…" Kouga se despidió tan rápido que ni tiempo le dio a Inuyasha contestarle, se fueron en el coche de él.

Miroku se ofreció a llevar a Sango, pero ella aterrorizada, le dijo que no, Miroku la comenzo a molestar, y se fueron los dos a pie, él atrás de ella, que casi iba corriendo, ambos sin despedirse.

"Vamonos Kagome, te llevo" Inuyasha comenzó a caminar muy despacio en direccion a su coche.

"No, gracias" respondió cortante.

"No te pregunté, asi que andando" se devolvió por ella y la llevo del brazo hasta su coche.

Encendió a su pequeño bebe, (porque todos los hombres les dicen así a los autos? Aii dios ya ni con uno…¬¬) y arrancó. Kagome iba enfurruñada con los labios apretados y brazos y piernas cruzadas.

"No con mi padre Taisho, a mi departamento…" le indicó la dirección, y la llevo rápidamente. Cuando llegaron se despidió fríamente de Inuyasha, y este enfurecido, se dirigió a la casa de su padre.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Inuyasha´s POV**

"Uhm… y como te fue con tus amigos hijo?." escuché q mi padre me decia a lo lejos, muy muy a lo lejos. Mis pensamientos estaban divagando un poco-mucho en cierta pelinegra mal educada, si ella no lo aceptaba, bueno pues.. que se quedara sola si queria, después de todo… nunca supe porque empezamos tan mal, mi hermano y Rin empezaron perfecto, hasta el rabioso y Ayame… porque nosotros no? Que tenia en contra mía esa Kagome?

-Hijo? Me estás escuchando?...-

-Con el azul…- contesté de manera ausente.

-Azul? Te fue azul con tus amigos? Esa es una nueva expresión entre los jóvenes o qué onda?...- me levanté de la mesa sin tocar mi desayuno y me dirigi a mi alcoba… ignorando nuevamente a mi viejo.

Me recosté en la cama y comencé a recordar ciertos detalles de mi infancia que nunca me fueron explicados… como por ejemplo… ¿porque duré tanto tiempo sin ver a Kagome? ¿A donde habia ido ella y su madre hace tantos años dejando a Inu-Kareshi solo? Yo recordaba vagamente a dos niñas pelinegras y con orejas como las mias… ¿quienes eran? ¿Y de que habia muerto la madre de Kagome? ¿Porque nunca hablaba Inu-Kareshi de ella? Mis pensamientos tan interesantes fueron interrumpidos por mi padre que entraba a paso silencioso en mi habitacion.

"Hijo?" preguntó preocupado

"Que pasa viejo?"

"Q te pasa? Estas…ehm… más distraido de lo normal"

"No es nada papá…" dudaba si mi padre me apoyaria al decirle lo que queria hacer.

"No me hagas llamar a Rin para saber que demonios te pasa…" me amenazó con la voz dura que más le salia.

"Quiero deshacerme de la marca para dejar que Kagome siga con su vida y yo con la mía, no la voy a forzar, y mucho menos le voy a rogar que acepte esta unión tan repentina, papá.." observé detenidamente la expresión del viejo… primero parecia procesar lo que le acababa de decir… luego fruncio los labios y arrugó la frente, y por último respiró tres veces profundamente.

"¿Estás seguro?." Me preguntó al fin.

"No, no lo estoy, pero no puedo forzar a que ella lo acepte." Dije inseguro.

"Sabes que no es la primera vez que marcan a Ka-chan?.."

"No…no lo sabia…" procese la información unos segundos y finalmente pregunte: "Entonces como me marcaron con ella? No sabia que se podian quitar las marcas… No deberia tener cachorros y todo eso ya? Porque no me habia dicho que estaba marcada ya? Po…"

-Eyy tranquilo amigo, Kagome ya no está marcada, su primer experiencia fue fatal, fue marcada con uno del clan de Naraku en cubierto, y bueno… no le fue muy bien… además Kaoru, la madre de Kagome,la crió mucho tiempo como una humana, selló la mayoria de sus habilidades demoniacas, y la alejó de su padre y de nosotros durante algunos años Inuyasha, Ka-chan piensa como una humana, tiene instintos y pensamientos humanos, la primera marca la acepto confusa, ese…tipejo la trato mal, quiso sacar provecho de ella, pero como sabras, y creo q has experimentado su carácter, le puso su buena paliza al idiota de –el inombrable- como ella dice y Tsubaki le ayudó a deshacer el… compromiso por así decirlo."

"Tsubaki?" pregunte confuso

"Su nana, Tsubaki fue una poderosa sacerdotisa maligna aunque nunca superó a Kao…, ella le salvó la vida y quedó infinitamente agradecida, por eso ahora sirve a la familia Higurashi con tanta devoción y lealtad, quiere a Kagome como si fuera su hija… supongo que en cierta manera lo es… aunque a veces consiente mucho a la pequeña Ka-chan… si si…" mi padre asentia con la cabeza y reia como si recordara algo gracioso.

"Y el punto de todo esto es…?"

"Que no te apoyaré en tu decisión de deshacer esa marca, hasta que no hayas intentado ganarte a Ka-chan."

"Ahh… y con ganarte te refieres…?"

"Inuyasha, como ya te dije, Kagome tiene pensamientos, deseos e instintos humanos, el mayor anhelo de un humano es encontrar su verdadero amor… lo cual siginifica que si quieres que Kag tome esa marca en serio…?"

"Tendré que enamorarla" completé su frase… enamorarla? ¿Yo? Las mujeres me enamoran a mí no yo a ellas!

"Y como haré eso?"

"Usa tu ingenio pequeño niño, eres un Taisho, los Taisho somos… irresistibles jojojo" ver a tu padre sonreir a un espejo es raro… pero ver que tu padre sonria y modele a un espejo en tu habitación, mientras su hijo lo observa, es verdaderamente traumático.

Ahora… quien sabe eso de enamorar chicas? Uhmm haber dejame pensar… algún pervertido enfeerrrmo que se la pase conquistando chicas y pidiendoles hijos… ¡Dios que dificil está esto! (notese el gran sarcasmo por favor.)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

"Bueno amigo mío… llegaste al amigo indicado para aconsejarte… por fin te diste cuenta de tooodo lo que dejarías pasar con la señorita Kagome… te felicito Inuyasha" me pareció que ese "amigable" comentario iba cargado de un doble sentido típico en Miroku.

"Si si, ahora aconséjame quieres?" Miroku dejó de prestarme atención en cuanto vió a la mesera de minifalda.

"Ehhh!! Inútil! Te pedí que vinieras para que me aconsejaras, no para que te ligaras a la mesera!" ¿En que estaba pensando al pedirle ayuda a Miroku, invitandole un café en este restaurant tan… concurrido por chicas? (En Kagome y en tus serios problemas de romantisismo y estrategias para enamorar amigo Inu!!)

"Inuyasha… no me estoy ligando a la mesera" contestó serio y con el semblante ofendido

"Ah ¿no?" pregunté alzando una ceja, incrédulo por supuesto.

"No me estoy ligando a la mesera, me estoy ligando a la cajera" sonrió de lado y le guiñó a la cajera, la chica se sonrojó y se metió casi corriendo a la cocina.

"Miroku eres tan pende…"

"Shh!! Agachate y mira hacia allá!" nos agachamos los dos y miré hacia donde señalaba con su mirada. Sango, Kagome, Ayame y mi cuñada Rin habían entrado al restaurant, pidieron una mesa y todas se sentaron. No pude evitar mirar la ropa que traia Kagome… una blusa strapples color azul oscuro y una minifalda de mezclilla color negra, el largo cabello suelto en rizos ligeros y maquillada muy poco. Miroku me distrajo con sus idioteces y peladencias que decía de la amiga castaña de Kagome y opte con concentrarme en lo que estaban diciendo:

"¿Que vamos a pedir?" preguntó Sango

"Yo quiero un cappuchino" dijo Ayame elevando las manos al cielo.

"Yo un helado de vainilla con chocolate" pidió Kagome. Helado de vainilla con chocolate, atendido y anotado por si acaso.

"Como te fue con Kouga mi querida Aya?" preguntó Sango codeándola.

"Bueno pues… digamos que ya somos… más que amigos" admitió sonrojada.

"Que bien! Te felicito hermosa!" le apremió Kagome abrazándola.

"Me alegro muchisimo por ti moxu…aunque yo quiero irme a mi casita, prepararle su cena a mi viejo, y tener una gran velada como ayer" Rin hizo una mueca teatral de resignación.

"Rin! Ahora estás con tus amigas, olvida a tu "Sexy-maru" unas cuantas horas más ¿quieres?" le reprochó Sango… Sexy-maru? Iuck!

"Rin, es como si comieras enfrente de quienes estamos a dieta… que mala eres!" Kagome no se quedaba atrás con lo del teatro.

"Sabes Ka-chan, estás a dieta porque tú quieres! Bien que podrías cenar y hasta tener postre con Inuyasha! no entiendo cómo te resistes a conocer a mi cuñado, osea, no es mi Sesshomaru, pero mi cuñao tiene lo suyo ehh… mira q no esta tan mal.." Rin miraba insistentemente a nuestra dirección.

"Es cierto" le apoyaron Ayame y Sango

"¿¡Sango, Ayame ustedes también!?..." Kagome estaba sobresaltada con el comentario de mi cuñada.

"Ayy ¿qué? Inuyasha está bien bueno Kagome, no es mi tipo déjame decirte, pero de que esta guapo lo está" Sango me estaba empezando a caer muy bien.

"¿Y cuál sería tu tipo? ¿Miroku?.." Kagome intentaba salirse por la tangente.

"N-no me cambies la conversación Kagome Sue Higurashi!" Sango había tomado un color rojo bastante mal disimulado. Miroku suspiro profundamente a mi lado.

"Kagome… ¿porque no le das una oportunidad a Inuyasha? Recuerda que tu padre lo conoce, tú conoces a Inu-Taisho, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? Si no funciona le pides ayuda a tu nana y asunto acabado." Habló finalmente Ayame, dando un sorbo a su cappuchino.

"El problema es… que no quiero q me lastimen… -el innombrable- me hirió demasiado tratándome como peor que un perro, y esa experiencia no pienso repetirla nunca…" oh…ese maldito innombrable me las pagaría algún día…

"Kag… puedo hablar por mi cuñado, Inuyasha puede ser estúpido, infantil, bipolar, cambiante… pero sé que nunca te lastimaría, y mucho menos haría las cosas tan terribles que en su momento hizo el –innombrable-..." gracias por tu apoyo Rin ¬¬

"Podemos dejar de hablar de mi?..." Pidió fastidiada Kagome… "Rin ya recogiste las fotos del cumpleaños de Ayame?.." cambió de tema

"Ehm? Las fotos? Ahh si... pero Kag, no salió una que nos tomamos… bueno en realidad solo sales tu, con tu baby doll rojo…" apuntó mi cuñada un poco apenada.

"Y porque no salió?" preguntó Kagome confundida

"Y me preguntas a mi? No sé! Yo no revele las fotos Kagome!." Rin se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa.

"Oh por Dios ya vieron la hora!? Es tardísimo! Sessho ya va a llegar y y aun no le he preparado la cena!, Vámonos vámonos vámonos!!.." Rin se levanto de un salto, las demás un poco asustadas la imitaron. Las chicas se le adelantaron un poco a Rin, quien escribia rapidamente en un pedazo de papel y sacaba dinero de su billetera. Levantó la mirada hacia donde estabamos y me hizo una extraña seña. Cuando se fue, me acerque a la mesa y recogi el papel q habia dejado para mi:

_"Lei en tu mente lo que piensas hacer cabezotas!… no seas tonto! Kagome es para ti! LO SE AMIGO! Conquistala, y sabes que? Te ayudaria si te mudaras a vivir con ella a su departamento, dile a la recepcionista que eres su prometido, una sonrisa coqueta y tendrás la copia de la llave, apresurate de llegar antes de las 8 de la noche, entretendre a Kag hasta esa hora, para entonces tu tienes q haber llegado. Haga lo que haga Kagome, no te vayas de ahí. Quedate a vivir con ella. ENTENDISTE!?_

_Con cariño Rin de Taisho…UPS! Tu cuñada!"_

Ehmm… voltee el papel, y era una foto de Kagome con el baby doll que describio Rin, sonriendo coqueta a la cámara… puedo decir que lo de Rin era un locura… pero estoy loco, la vida esta loca… la gente esta loca… asi que…¿Cuál era el problema?

**FIN INUYASHA´S POV.**

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Kagome´s POV**

Rin estaba más loca que de costumbre, primero nos hace ir a ese loco restaurant para hacerme pasar un interrogatorio peor que el del FBI, luego despide a las demás y me invita-obliga a ir a su casa mansión, pone una pelicula horrible, me deja con Kuroro con la más tonta de las escusas, intente salir de la casa, pero ME DEJO ENCERRADA POR DOS HORAS! Cada puerta, ventana, ventanilla, o espacio por el cual podia salir de la cárcel q me puso estaba cerrada por fuera. Intenté darle una buena patada karateka a la puerta para poder salir, pero vi una nota rosa cuidadosamente doblada que decia: _Si destruyes algo te haré ir a Italia por lo que rompas Kagome Sue Higurashi!... con Cariñito y amor: Rin!._

Oook… después llegó Rin acompañada de Sesshomaru, en un ambiente extraño y meloso, me despedi rápidamente, pedí un taxi, y le pedi que me llevara a mi departamento, que gracias a Dios, era mi espacio privado donde podia relajarme, llorar, y hacer cualquier tonteria sin que nadie me reprochara nada.

Cuando llegue a la recepción, la señorita Flores (la recepcionista) me sonrió de manera que no supe descifrar…así que la ignoré e intente subir por el elevador… pero el muy maldito no servia, asi q me fui por las escaleras hasta el decimo piso, donde estaba mi suite. A buena hora se me ocurrió vivir en un décimo piso! Oh recuerda esos paisajes nocturnos, la suite lujosa y el jacuzzi…

Después de 332 tortuosas y molestas escaleras, llegué a mi piso, algo acalorada y con ganas de meterme en la tina por un buen rato. Metí la llave y abrí la puerta. Pero que extraño y delicioso olor venia de la cocina. Fui corriendo con un bat en mano por si algun ladrón asesino psicopata con aires de cocinero frustrado se hubiera infiltrado a mi suite, abri la puerta de golpe y una larga melena plateada me dio la recibida, acompañada de una espalda ancha y algunos trozos de carne en el aire… era… Inuyasha? Que hacia en mi suite? Quien le dio la llave? Quien le dijo que podia entrar? Que cocinaba? Carne y verduras? Con aceite de oliva o normal? Ay perdón es que ya tengo hambre…

"Que haces aquí?" intente darle un toque de reproche e indignación a mi voz… pero no estaba segura de haberlo hecho convincente... alguna parte retorcida y enferma en mi mente se alegraba de verlo ahí cocinando.

"Aquí voy a vivir Kagome… ¿te sirvo?..." me preguntó con tono y una mirada inocente.

"Co-como que t-tu vas a vi-vir aquí?" ohh claro lo que me faltaba! Balbucear enfrente de él precisamente

"Sip… me mude hoy… que bonita suite eh! Con jacuzzi y hermosa vista a la ciudad… ¿te sirvo?..." ohh claro… que se quede el amigo sin MI permiso.

"Y quien te dio permiso!?" chille desconcertada.

"Yo mero… oh y tu papá tambíen estuvo de acuerdo… ¿te sirvo de cenar entonces?..." mi… mi papá?

Corri hacia el telefono y marque temblorosa el número del celular de papá… un timbre… dos timbres…

_"Kag?"_ me contestó la voz de mi padre.

"Tu sabes quien esta aquí conmigo diciendome que va a vivir conmigo de hoy en adelante!?"

_"Uhm…" _meditó inseguro "_Tu angelito de la guarda?"_ me dijo burlón

"NOO! Bueno fuera! Es Taishoo!!!" chillé muy, muy fuerte

_"Inuyasha?"_ preguntó molesto

"Sii! Ese!!" ooohh sii… lo sabia el no pod-

_"QUE BUENO! No peleen Kag… tratalo! Es un buen chico, que tengan buenas noches! Te quiero nena!"_ y me colgó… Me quedé congelada en el mismo sitio durantes unos segundos hasta que sentí un aliento calido cerca de mi oreja.

"¿Vas a cenar o prefieres adornar tu sala toda la vida?" en que momento Inuyasha se me habia acercado tanto hasta abrazarme por la cintura y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro sin que yo me diera cuenta?

Me ruborice mucho para mi mala suerte y me aparte bruscamente de su contacto… la misma parte en mi retorcida y enferma mente que se alegro de verlo en mi cocina cocinando, se entristeció de alejarme de él.

"Prefiero discutir tu estadía en MI departamento." Lo enfrente finalmente y el sonrió de lado… ay maldita sonrisa y malditos ojos dorados encantadores!!

**Capitulo 5 Desgracias.**

**Kagome´s POV**

"A dónde vas?" me preguntó mi inquilino ojidorado.

"A bañarme, para ir a trabajar" le respondí en tono desganado mientras recogía mi shampoo favorito y algunas toallas.

"Uhm… ¿trabajas? Creí q tu papá te mantenía todavía." No supe distinguir si era broma su comentario o realmente lo pensaba.

Me volví a mirarle con enojo y le dedique una mirada asesina… aunque no tuvo el efecto que quería. Me sonrió coqueto y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

"Para tu información SI trabajo y mi papá NO me mantiene." Le informé de mala gana.

"Ah… y donde trabajas?" parecía interesado.

"En la Preparatoria Fuji" me puse las sandalias de baño y me desate el cabello. Inuyasha parecía cómodo saltando sentado en mi colchón King size.

"¿De conserje?" preguntó en tono de burla.

"Profesora de Biologia… ¿y tú qué? ¿No trabajas o qué?" que ni piense que yo lo iba a mantener.

"Sip, si trabajo princesita… solo que hoy no me dan ganas de ir a la oficina" respondió de lo más despreocupado.

"Ahh mira… y luego yo soy la mantenida ¿verdad?" por fin me encamine al baño (casi corriendo) y cerré la puerta antes de que Inuyasha reaccionara a mi sutil indirecta.

El agua caliente relajó mis tensos músculos, y no era para menos! él de verdad vino convencido a quedarse a vivir conmigo estuviera o no de acuerdo… me parece q el no es tan creativo… alguien tuvo q darle la idea… a mi mente vino el único pequeño y malvado rostro creativo que se atreveria a darle esa alocada idea. Rin definitivamente me las iba a pagar, esa pequeña demonio.

Me enjaboné el cuerpo y el cabello… una media hora después me termine de bañar y cerré las llaves de la ducha. Me cambie dentro del baño con puerta cerrada, no confio todavia en ese Taisho. Me vesti con un pantalón negro entubado de mezclilla, junto a la playera oficial de la Preparatoria. Me maquille un poco, me puse unos aros y me encaminé a mi cuarto en busca de mis zapatillas. Me alegró de no verlo acostadote en mi cama con esa sonrisita suya. Me cepillé el cabello, lo sequé con la secadora dejandolo liso.

"¿Taisho?" lo busque en la sala, donde se quedó a dormir después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos anoche sobre su estancia en mi departamento, lo busque igual en la cocina y en el baño, no lo encontré, suspiré profundamente y me dirigi a la puerta, para irme a trabajar… Uff bendito lunes .

**FIN KAGOME´S POV**

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

"¿Que pasa, viejo?" preguntó el menor de los hermanos Taisho a su padre, que estaba sentado en una gran silla giratoria de cuero café, en el despacho de su gran mansion, tomando una taza de café.

"…" el hombre parecia meditar sobre algo, aun así, no articulo palabra alguna.

"Papá?" llamó el mayor de los hermanos.

"Hijos…" comenzó finalmente… "Recuerdan a Ray Ritchwell?" preguntó mirandolos.

"No" respondió Inuyasha, encogiendose de hombros y sentandose en una silla frente a su padre.

"Es uno de tus mejores socios y amigos ¿no?" contestó Sesshomaru recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendole arrogantemente a Inuyasha.

"Sabiondo presumido" le dijo Inuyasha

"Ignorante pulgoso" le contestó su hermano mayor

"Esparrago parado" le contraatacó Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que le dijeran pulgoso, con razón Kouga y su hermano se llevaban tan bien, los dos igual de tarados e insultantes.

"Idiota" murmuró Sesshomaru entre dientes.

"Imbécil" siseo Inuyasha enfadado.

"Infantil" respondió Sesshomaru

"Cara de yeso" Inuyasha se rió entre dientes de su propio chiste mientras Sesshomaru apretaba la mandibula y el puño, deliberando si alcanzaria a golpear a su –hermanito- antes de que su padre los separara.

"Se callan o aquí me los ajusticio a los dos por infantiles!!" InuTaisho decidió intervenir de una vez entre la pelea infantil de sus –retoños- antes de que se desatara una batalla en su preciado despacho, callandolos a ambos con una mirada asesina.

Se aclaro la garganta y respiró profundamente. "Ray… murió" observó las expresiones de desconcierto y duda en los rostros de sus hijos. "Una extraña criatura masacró a toda su familia… mandé al agente Wolf junto a un escuadrón de rescate del clan a q investigaran, y buscaran si habia sobrevivientes… pero no han encontrado a nadie… están los cuerpos de Maki, su esposa, el de mi amigo Ray, dos de sus hijos mayores, no han encontrado el cuerpo de más pequeño…" habia una gran pena y tristeza en su voz.

"Naraku seguramente…¿no?" preguntó Inuyasha con rabia.

"Es lo… más probable…" respondió InuTaisho con pena.

"Ese bastardo…" Sesshomaru golpeo la pared con su puño.

"Ahora todos están concentrados en encontrar al pequeño Shippo Ritchwell… esperemos que lo encuentren pronto y a salvo." Deseo el hombre.

"Si…" murmuraron los hermanos.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en un gran edificio supuestamente abandonado…

"Señor" llamó una voz engañosa y perturbadora, proveniente de una silueta femenina inclinada en el suelo.

"¿Como te fue? ¿Acabaste con todos esos malditos zorros traidores?" preguntó una voz grave y aun más perturbadora que la anterior

"Si señor, aunque una estúpida de esa familia consiguió escapar con un mugroso y apestoso bebé zorro… no creo q llegue lejos, estaba muy mal herida, señor"

"Buen trabajo Abi… solo falta encontrar a la pequeña y dulce Kagome" el sujeto estaba oculto entre las sombras, bebiendo algo en una copa de cristal, una mueca más perturbadora se formó en su rostro. "Muy pronto Kareshi, muy pronto me pagarás _otra vez_ el haberme robado a Kaoru, a mi Kaoru" susurró al viento.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

"Oh vamos jovenes, se que están harrtos de la preparatoria, pero es la última clase del día" la profesora Higurashi observaba a todos sus alumnos con una expresión divertida en el rostro, por lo general sus clases no estaban tan aburridas. Todos los estudiantes estaban casi dormidos.

"Profe, ¿porque no nos vamos ya?" sugirió un chico rubio, recargado perezosamente sobre la mesa de trabajo. Casi toda la clase lo apoyó, con escepcion de unos cuantos que ya estaban babeando sobre la mesa.

"Porque todavia faltan dos horas para la salida Hyoto." Respondió Kagome dulcemente.

"Ayy pero miss osea, usted sabe que con los choros que nos inventa el profe de historia nos deja dormidos, no reaccionamos bien, q le cuesta dejarnos salir hoy temprano, pleasee!!" suplicó una chica que estaba sentada en las mesas de adelante.

"Ay chicos si por mi fuera los dejaba salir antes, pero a mi me pagan por dar clases, no por dejarlos ir…" Kagome suspiró al ver las caras de sus alumnos.. "¿Saben que? En vez de tener la clase de biologia, vamos a ir al gimnasio y jugaremos un buen partido de volley, chicos contra chicas!" la clase se reanimó al instante y salieron alegremente con rumbo al gimnasio, ese partido estaria interesante…

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Dos horas y media después, los chicos no querian irse y Kagome tuvo q amenazarlos con reprobarlos si no se iban de una vez, cuando todos se fueron, tomó su bolso y salió del gimnasio, con dirección a la salida.

"Hola Higurashi" saludó una voz.

"Oh, Hola, profesor Akitoki , ¿Cómo está?" Kagome devolvió el saludo lo más amable que pudo.

"Bien, gracias Higurashi, te traje esta aleta de pescado del sur, dicen que es muy buena para la circulación… Higurashi quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?"

"N-no muchas gracias, quedé con la profesora Tamawa, muchas gracias de todas maneras Akitoki." Rechazó lo más cortés que pudo.

"Vamos Higurashi, estoy seguro que la profesora Tamawa no se molestará si no va hoy con ella, tenga, le presto mi celular para q le marque y le avise q hoy la llevaré yo a su departamento."

Kagome sonrió mas molesta que nerviosa y le marcó a Ayame, para avisarle que el tarado del profesor Akitoki le habia obligado practicamente a acompañarla al departamento. Que desgracia tan grande que Houjo solo me gustara como amigo…

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Inuyasha´s POV**

La noticia del señor Ritchwell nos consternó a todos en el clan, especialmente a mi padre y al señor Higurashi, que eran los amigos más cercanos a Ray y su familia, el incompetente de Kouga no se habia reportado todavia, así que no habia noticias sobre el pequeño desaparecido Shippo.

Y todo esto de las desapariciones… ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Debio de haber llegado hace más de media hora y todavia no habian señales de ella. Fui a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando escuché el motor de un coche detenerse en la extrañamente desierta calle.

Me acerqué a la ventana que daba a la calle y divisé que de un coche negro ostentoso, bajaba un enano… a no… así se ve por la altura… bueno se bajó un hombre con el cabello castaño y le abria torpemente la puerta del copiloto a una chica… con el cabello largo y negro, un pantalón negro y una bolsa azul parecida a la que Kagome tenia colgado en el recibidor. Ay q raro… la chica se parecia a Kagome, hasta juraria que es e… Jija de su padre si es ella! ¿¡Y que hace bajando del auto de ese remedo de idiota!? ¿¡Ay y porque la abraza!? Kagome quitatelo de encima antes de que vaya a partirle su progenitora a ese idiota tarado cara de rabano! Ya verá la señorita Higurashi cuando suba… ¬¬

**FIN INUYASHA´S POV**

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Kagome venia subiendo por el elevador que gracias al técnico ya servía, suspiraba, bufaba y recordaba… Akitoki cada vez se le ponia pesado, y no entendia de las indirectas que Kagome le decia, para no lastimar su corazoncito de médico brujo frustrado. Suspiró por doceava vez y salió del elevador, una vez sus puertas se abrieron, dejandola en el piso donde vivia. Apurada cogio sus llaves y abrio la puerta, entrando y dejando todo a su paso, hasta las zapatillas azul marino volaron.

"Kagome" la llamó una voz … ¿enojada?

La pelinegra dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa ronca voz llamarle. Por increíble que pareciera, se habia olvidado de que _ya no vivia sola._

(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)(=^_^=)

Heelloooww mis amigas!! Aproveche de que acá en México estábamos de "vacaciones obligatorias" y me puse a escribir la conti de este fic, con dos capis, ya que me pareció q lo había dejado abandonado cuando antes había dicho que pondría la conti, así que… más vale tarde que nunca!!

Habia dicho ya que estoy en campaña de reviews? ¿No? (Sanwitoop toma una enorme pancarta y un micrófono…)

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

Ejem… Agradezco muchisimo a todas por sus reviews, story alert, y las q agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas!

Me alegran mi día como siempre y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. También muchas gracias a las que leyeron mi one shoot: **Taisho VS Can**, y me dejaron su opinión. Su opinión es importante.

Así q cualquier duda, recomendación, tomatazo, amenaza etc, háganmelo saber en un review.

Ay por cierto, me ha estado rondando en la cabeza una nueva historia, no es de Inuyasha esta vez, seria de Twilight, q me ha obsesionado hasta en los sueños, no sería genial que se saltaran la tercera peli y sacaran primero la de Amanecer? A mi parecer estoy más impaciente por esa, q por la tercera… pero weno…

Lo mismo de siempre: Inuyasha y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, al igual que cualquier marca, producto, canción u otra cosa que se mencione aquí, esto lo hago con fin de desestresarme y entretener a las personas, no me pagan y no espero que lo hagan. La historia SI es mía de mi propiedad de mi persona…¿vale?

Algunas me dijeron por msn, q porq no ponía mi correo… asi que para tenerlas contentas nenas, les dejo mi correo por si alguien me quiere agregar: verdin . arreola (arroba) hotmail . com saben q todo va junto, ¿ok?

Ooook, ahora si se despide su amiga: Sanwitoop y/o Lady_SangoZaory


End file.
